


At First Lance

by TheIcyMage



Series: Transcendence AU [9]
Category: Gravity Falls, Transcendence AU - Fandom
Genre: Gravity Falls: Transcendence AU - Freeform, R!Gideon, R!Mabel, Transcendence AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyMage/pseuds/TheIcyMage





	

Lance Neal was the slow, careful, methodical type of person. Whenever he solved a math problem, he went through all the steps, even if they were redundant. When baking, he carefully measured out each ingredient. Sure, it was more time consuming, but he claimed that it guaranteed success in whatever he did. Even if he could find just as much success in shortcuts or more efficient techniques, he refused to do so.  
His little sister, Destiny, however, was more likely to make brash decisions, act before thinking, and laugh if it failed. Each mistake was something for her to laugh over and possibly forget about, leading her to make the same mistake again. One mistake that Lance would not let her forget, however, involved her interest in the Twin Souls franchise.   
Sure, her worst mistake wasn't her choice to lend a friend her Maximum Trip books while she borrowed the friend's Twin Souls books. That had led to a closer friendship and allowed her to interact with more classmates outside of school, and human interaction was essential. Still, Lance credited that event as the moment when many of his problems started.   
“Why do you like this stuff?” Lancet asked her once. “It's older than both of us and it wasn't that good, even at its time.”  
“It's funny,” she said, “Besides, Shakespeare's work is even older, and full of sex jokes, but we still hold it to the highest degree.”   
“That's different. Those are tastefully done... That's not the point!”   
Destiny merely shrugged it off.   
He could live with the conventions she sometimes went to. After all, she often would chose to go to a more diverse con in which franchises they both liked were also celebrated. And if she chose to stop reading Harry Potter in the middle of the fifth book, that was her grave she was digging. The occasional movie sleepover and her accidentally getting their mother more obsessed with Twin Souls than her were minor inconveniences. No, her biggest mistake was taking on a dare to do a reckless act Twinners were notorious for doing.

“What is going on??”   
Lance had walked on his sister crouching over the wooden floor of her bedroom holding a knife inches away from her index finger. On the floor, a familiar book was open to a page showing a certain summoning circle that matched the sketch by her knees. In the drawn circle, already-lit candles were placed at each point of a star and there was a piece of chalk sitting by the book.   
“This is taking it too far,” he said as he snatched the knife from her hand. “You know, if you want to experiment with your sexuality, there are better ways to do it. Heck, I'll buy you a vi-.”   
“No, It's not like that. Mallory said that I wouldn't be able to do it. My pride is on the line.”   
“Well, you'll just have to live with Mallory being right for once. Now, I'm taking this knife back downstairs. You should clean this up before Mom and Dad get home.”  
Sticking out her tongue, Destiny squeezed the pad of her finger and let a droplet of blood fall into the circle.

The chalk glowed, and out of the circle emerged a figure clad in black with a floating top hat and eyes glowing gold. It was none other than Alcor the Dreambender, the S-Class Plus Menace, the Granter of Youth's Wishes and Spiller of Adult Blood, or whatever of the plethora of names he went by. Point being, there was now a demon in the room.  
“You know,” the demon said with a smirk, “I've seen boys your age summon me before for this reason, but don't you think it's a little wrong to have your sister with you?”  
“I didn't summon you. And your services are not needed.” He said with a dismissing wave of his hand, “You can leave.”  
“I can do whatever I want.” The demon said with his arms crossed.   
“Not in this house,” Lance argued, “and not with my sister.”   
The demon's eyes moved up and down, scanning his sister.   
“Actually,” he said a little bit quietly, “I can technically do whatever I want with her to.”   
“No you can't. Stay away from her!”   
The demon's eyes narrowed and he gave Lance a surveying glare.   
“No, you're the one who should Leave. Her. Alone.”   
“Guys, guys. It's okay to be fighting over me, but I'm the one who summoned Alcor, and it was really just to prove a point. If you're just going to come here to argue then you probably should just leave.”   
Everybody had fallen silent.   
“You stay out of this, Mizar. I'm saving you right now.   
“Mizar? Really?!?” Destiny's eyes gleamed. Then frowned. “So... does that mean that you're actually going to...?”  
“No. God, no!”   
“Okay, what is going on? What is your involvement with my sister? And why do you insist on staying?” Lance crossed his arms and glared back at the demon.   
After a moment of Destiny fangirling over being called Mizar, and a big yet sufficient explanation from Alcor, the siblings discovered that in a past life he and his sister had and had been involved with each other, and it it wasn't on good terms. Well, Destiny learned. Lance thought it was a possibility, but refused to take it as truth. Why would he trust what a demon said?  
“Well, since you technically didn't make an exchange and I'm probably running out of time here I'll go see you around.”   
The demon disappeared in a galaxy-colored cloud of sulfur and glitter that made Destiny clap her hands in delight. Once the cloud dissipated, Lance grabbed a glass of water from Destiny's bedside table and dumped it on the circle in a large X.   
“No, you won't.” He muttered.  
When he heard laughing in Destiny's room the following week and found his sister painting a familiar nuisance's claws green, it became apparent that he had little say in the matter.


End file.
